The Butterfly Effect: Part I
by LP and DBZ
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going to be parents in 8 months. Hinata thinks they would be great parents, but Naruto had his doubts. He goes back into time to try and save his parents, to see how they would of raised him. Naruto and Hinata go back into time: but will them changing the past cause the Butterfly Effect？


The Butterfly Effect: Present to Past

Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going to be parents in 8 months. Hinata thinks they would be great parents, but Naruto had his doubts. He goes back into time to try and save his parents, to see how they would of raised him. Naruto and Hinata go back into time: but will them changing the past cause the Butterfly Effect？

Pairings: Naruto Hinata (NaruHina)

Sakura/Sasuke/Lee

Shikamaru/Temari

Sai/Ino

Choji/Ayame

Gaara/Matsuri

Suigetsu/Karin

And any other couple that I might mention will be added.

( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )

Naruto rubbed his fore head as he planted his elbows on the oak wood desk. He couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend and the child she is holding. He got up and looked out the huge windows of the hokage office, giving him a good view of everything. Maybe he should go check on her? Or maybe just let things be. She is head of the Hyuuga clan after all. He grinned , it's only a few minuets until he holds a meeting; which includes her. But then the thought of being a parent washed over his thoughts. He groaned. A hard knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," Naruto called out, looking out the window.

The person came in and placed a stack of paper on Naruto's desk.

"Shikamaru," Naruto's voice was lighter.

"No smoking in the building." Naruto added.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he unlit the cigarette.

"Here's the mission reports," Shikamaru looked lazily at him.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good. But Sasuke is pretty hard headed. It's such a drag." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Heh. We'll work on it." Naruto smirked, his friend using his catch phrase.

"Want another mission to Suna?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Shikamaru turned a light red, "Why?"

"Because Temari is over there of course." Naruto grinned even larger.

"Your smarter than you seem. Yeah, I would love to see my Troublesome woman." Shikamaru smirked, grabbing the mission info.1

"Ay, catch you later. I know you have a meeting and it's going to be a drag, so I shall be on my way." Shikamaru left quickly.

"Just in time," Naruto muttered looking at the time.

( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )

"Why are you still Hokage? Your laws are blasphemy and I highly doubt you'd be a good father." One of the elders shouted.

"Yes! Why is the Jichuuriki Hokage?" Someone agreed.

That made Naruto feel bad, yes the strong shinobi who saved his village countless times just got his feelings hurt by some old people.

"Stop it!" A soft but very forceful voice said. Hinata Hyuuga, clan head was standing up to her future husband.

"He's been taking good care if our village and doing it better than any of could. Now, he called the meeting so don't go blabbing about things that are stupid!" Hinata then sat down carefully.

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend, but his heart was still aching from the hurtful words.

"Yeah. So onto important things. We found the location of the new Akatsuki." Naruo said in all seriousness.

"New Akatsuki?" Everyone looked each other.

"Yes. There planning on going into the past to stop the Akatsuki from dying. The jutsu is in progress, but we can not take any chances." Naruto spoke.

"Ha, so why not send some ANBU on the job?" A clan leader asked in a smart tone.

"I did. They failed. So that's why I'm thinking about taking the job." Naruto finally announced.

"What? That's to much work!" Hinata stood up quickly.

"Hinata, watch your blood pressure. Might put some strain on the little one." Nauto warned.

Hinata sniffed a little, "That is...so dangerous. You might..."

Naruto walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be fine. I'm leaving tomorrow night." Naruto assured her.

"Naruto..." Hinata was still skeptical about his decision.

( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )

Naruto gave Hinata one more kiss at the gate.

"Be home soon..." Hinata held her lower stomach as she talked.

"It might take a while but I'll be here when the little person get's here."

Naruto had his black and orange hokage uniform on with flames on it. He abandoned his hokage hat for the mission and he was on his way.

"I hope this all goes as planned."

( ^ω^ )^_^( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )

Okkkk so new story. This is a contribute to NaruHina Month. Review and Follow~


End file.
